The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero
by Professor Bathroom
Summary: He used to be hated by females. Now with everything revealed to his former students, Yuudai Kimura goes on his most dangerous mission yet. All for the most delicate girl he's ever met.
1. The Child Rapist

**Well, i've finally had a brainwave and come up with a fic! It's probably not that good, but i've already amazed myself by ACTUALLY writing this thing. So go forth and read, and hopefully enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 1**

Another day. Another day at Azumanga High school. However, for Officer Kimura, another day of investigating. For you see, the "perverted" Sensei Kimura was, in fact, an undercover police officer, following the activities of a suspected child rapist, one Akita Tonomibe, or Tonomibe-Sensei to the many students.

Now, you may be saying to yourselves, _"Kimura is the child rapist here!"_ well, Officer Kimura is a rather clever man, Tonomibe had suspected the police had suspicions about him, and what better way to catch a child rapist than act like one? So he took on the role of a High School girl obsessed teacher to rid him of Tonomibe's suspicions.

"_Damn it, I wish people took the time to put their Garbage in a bin"_ thought Kimura, picking up a discarded juice carton and binning it. That's when Tonomibe showed up "Hey!" Tonomibe greeted, walking at a rather quick pace towards the suspicious officer "What do you want?" Kimura replied, trying to hide the animosity he held for the man in front of him. "Umm...i've been watching you, and couldn't help notice that we hold...similar interests" Tonomibe said in a hushed tone.

"Well...what interests would these be?" Kimura asked suspiciously, now fully interested into what the man had to say "I've noticed that we both have an interest in the rather lovely females of the student population" Tonomibe said with a sly grin on his face. "Yes, they're all beautiful girls" replied Kimura, putting on a grin. "What do you say we...have a little fun with one of the...less intelligent beauties here?" Tonomibe proposed, now fully serious. "That sounds fun, who is it?" Kimura asked, preparing to arrest the Man then and there. _"Wait, think! We're in a wide open area with a wide variety of exits! Wait till the time is right!"_ Kimura made up his plan in his head.

"Well, the beauty in question is that Tomo Takino, from what I understand she also gets bad grade in your Classical Literature class" Tonomibe said, now with a full on smile. "Yeah, she isn't the brightest spark in the class, but certainly beautiful!" Kimura said rather excitedly. "Come over to my room after school, she's coming in for some remedial Maths, if you know what I mean" Tonomibe said "I'll be there! Don't hog her all now!" Kimura said jokingly.

Now in full stride to his classroom where he'd spend the last two periods of the day, he was finally ready to haul in that sick bastard Tonomibe. Tonomibe was gonna have a nice surprise in his "Remedial Maths" With miss Takino.

**4:15 PM – Class 1**

"Ah, miss Takino, i'm glad you're here! I was beginning to think you'd decided to skip this little help session!" Tonomibe said in a cheery voice "No sir! If I skipped this then my fat friend Yomi would've just forced me to come anyway! She's one of those...obsessed people, she's a diet addict you know!" Young Tomo loudly replied to her Mathematics Sensei.

"**ACHOO!**" One Koyomi Mizuhara sneezed rather out of the blue. "You don't have a cold, do you Miss Yomi?" Little Chiyo-chan asked her bespectacled friend "No, it's probably nothing" Yomi reassured Chiyo as they left school.

"W...What're you doing here Kimura-Sensei???" Tomo asked rather frantically as the "perverted" Classical Literature teacher entered the Maths room, "Me and Tonomibe-Sensei decided to split this session in two, we'll be studying Classical Lit as well" Kimura lied rather well as Tonomibe winked at him and motioned for him to distract Tomo.

"So...Tomo, how're you and your friends these days?" Kimura said, giving his "Open Mouthed" look "Umm...we're doing fine...Kimura-Sensei" Tomo answered rather freaked out at the mans open mouth.

The door was now locked, courtesy of Tonomibe. He moved up behind Tomo, who was busy being freaked out by Kimura to notice him "Gotcha!" He shouted as he grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth in the process. Tomo kicked wildly, but to no avail, as Tonomibe's powerful grip held firm over her torso.

"I'm sure your Grades will go up after we're done with you!" Tonomibe laughed wickedly as he said it. He'd taken on a different persona from the calm, gentle, helpful maths Sensei that everyone knew. "Now...let me help you take off you're shi..." He didn't manage to finish the command, as Kimura had knocked him to the ground, using a Baseball bat Tonomibe had confiscated from one of the students earlier in the day. "You're under arrest for Attempted rape of a minor, and suspected rape of 5 other minors previously, anything you say can and will be used against you in court" Kimura declared as he handcuffed him using the pair he had hidden away in his classroom cupboard.

Tomo watched all this, feeling anxious, stunned, and happy at the same time. It was ironic, in her mind, a Pervert arresting a child rapist, who would've believed it? "K...Kimura-Sensei...Arigato"

for the first time in her life, Tomo Takino, the hyper High school Wildcat, couldn't think of anything else to say.

Word quickly spread the next day, courtesy of Tomo, of Kimura apprehending Tonomibe. Kimura was no longer the terror of High school Girls. He was their teacher. They were no longer his Victims. They were his grateful Students.

**Well if anyone manages to endure my terrible writing to the end and read this. Arigato Gozaimasu! Now you've read the story, please review the story. If you noticed things wrong, could you please give me advice on how to avoid them in the future?**


	2. The Reckless Driver

**I've managed to think up a basic concept to turn my original One-Shot into a (Hopefully) ongoing Fic, I can't exactly promise consistent chapters, but will exert my tiny brain to aim for at least a new chapter every two weeks. So go forth and read, and hopefully enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 2**

It had been 4 months since Yuudai Kimura had departed from Azumanga High school, given his investigation's conclusion, he felt his work was done. He left with a new light than the one the Girls of Azumanga High had seen him in for the majority of his posting, especially Tomo Takino, who now considered him a trusted friend, and a hero.

He was now back at his desk, filling in the endless amount of paperwork members of the police force tend to receive when not on patrol or on an investigation. His looks had changed drastically since his departure, his Glasses were now nowhere to be found, his trademark "Open Mouth" had disappeared from his daily routine, his pasty skin had taken on a slight tan, and he now wore a tidy officer's uniform, minus the cap. His hair had also been tidied somewhat, now he took care to neatly comb it every day before setting off to the station.

This was a rather busy day for the members of the force, they'd been receiving several calls of reckless driving throughout the city, for the past few days even, they'd peaked today, the cause of the major stress all round the station. Yuudai was looking forward to the next call reporting the reckless driver, he hated selfish people endangering innocent people. The only thing he hated more was the lazy litterers throughout the city, which he corrected whenever possible.

The phone started ringing rather loudly again, this was his golden opportunity! "This is the police force, what is your problem?" he answered rather politely "Someone's going crazy in a Silver car!""what make is the car?""I don't know! But you'll be able to tell with all the dents!" Kimura abruptly slammed the phone down_ "Dented silver car? Why does that seem familiar?_" he pondered briefly before collecting a set of key's from the labeled desk and sprinting out to the numbered parking space in the Garage.

"_You're not getting away today!_" he mentally screamed as he turned the ignition keys and the car roared up like the roar of a rather pissed Lion. He shifted it into gear and sped out of the garage into the center of the city, the sector his station had jurisdiction over. _"There you are!"_ he mentally balled as he spotted pedestrians diving for their lives out of the way of a rampaging driver. He switched on the lights & siren and gave chase.

The offending car abruptly upped it's speed and performed a sharp u-turn, barely missing Kimura's car _"Cocky bastard! Thinks he can pull off stunts like that eh? He's going down!" _Kimura hit the brakes and mimicked the other driver's maneuver, catching up within a matter of seconds.

_"Hmm...__he's driving like he doesn't know the place very well..._" He abruptly realised where he was and moved up on the car's left, forcing the driver to take a right turn, straight into a dead _end. "You're mine_" Kimura inwardly grinned as he took out his baton and approached the now stuck car.

"All right outta the car!" he ordered as he came closer to the car. "All right all right! stupid cops, think they own the friggin' place!" the driver climbed out of the car with a rather pissed-off aura around her, hey she seems familiar..."T...Tanizaki-san?" Kimura said surprised as his old co-worker figured out who he was and was understandably shocked "Kimura-Baka!" Yukari shouted with annoyance and surprise smacking her in the face like so many rotten Cod. "I...I can e...explain!" "Oh really, I somehow doubt that Tanizaki-san" Kimura answered matter-of-factly "Umm...I was trying to get my students here to their beach house!" She said like a laughing maniac "St...students? Oh no..." Kimura said worriedly as he blindly rushed to open the door of the back of the car to see two, rather stiff, rather blue High school Girls. "C...Chiyo-Chan, Ayumu-chan..." he said, even more shocked, this was getting too much like his old investigation.

"I'm not cutting you any slack Tanizaki-san! damage to public property, several pedestrians injured! Recklessly driving with minors in the car! you're going down!" he said before pointing at Yuka... before pointing at thin air. His trademark "Open-mouth" returned as he stood, shocked, with his worry over Chiyo & Ayumu, he'd forgotten all about that manic teacher. _"How am i gonna explain this...?!" _he mentally screeched. It was a long shot, but it was an idea "Umm...help?" he said to the little pig-tailed prodigy of Azumanga High, as she sat stiff as a board. "It was tha' Aliens! they took control ova' Yukari-Sensei's car!" This was going to be a long day...

**I Chose Yuudai as Kimura's first name because, according to my...sources. Yuudai means "The Hero" or something along those lines.**

**Also, i have no idea how the Japanese Police Force works, and i highly doubt I've done them any justice here.**

**Well if anyone manages to endure my terrible writing to the end and read this. Arigato Gozaimasu! Now you've read the story, please review the story. If you noticed things wrong, could you please give me advice on how to avoid them in the future?**


	3. The Substitute Dad

**Well i'm rather surprised i'm getting the 3****rd**** chapter up not about 2 months after the last 1. So props to Weener1 for pointing out the grammar errors in my last chapter, thanks to AZNrage for a plot point i'm going to be implementing, so onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 3**

"So thanks again!" Yuudai Kimura said to Chiyo Mihama as she disappeared into her rather large abode. After many hours of calming down, Chiyo-chan had helped Kimura come up with a plausible excuse for Yukari Tanizaki escaping his grasp due to his concern over Chiyo & Ayumu. His boss, Mr.Osshi had been suspicious, but accepted "Kimura's" excuse of the electronic systems of his car having a sudden, catastrophic failure, this being helped by merging Chiyo's knowledge of electronics and Kimura's knowledge of car systems.

"_Let's see what's on the radio shall we?"_ Kimura asked rhetorically as he turned on his radio to the Tokyo news station _"Akita Tonomibe, ex-mathematics teacher at Azumanga High school in central Tokyo has had his trial delayed by yet another week. The ex-teacher was apprehended over 5 charges of raping minors, and 1 charge of attempted rape on a minor at said school. After multiple delays of the trial, the victim's mother, who shall remain anonymous, had this to say" "It's absolutely ridiculous! This man has caused my daughter irreparable physical and emotional damage, and he's yet to be sentenced due to unforeseen circumstances! The Criminal Justice system is a Joke!" "In a search for young, new artistic talent, young artist Kiyohiko Azuma has been slated as the next God of Manga..."_

Kimura abruptly switched off the station, after hearing that that bastard's trial had been delayed again, he had to stop and think for a second. He pulled his car into the station garage, deposited the keys and went for a walk. It was about 8:30, or around that time at least, so there'd be no one to bother him. He'd spent 2 years waiting for Tonomibe to act, now the government was delaying his punishment with their bullshit. There had to be something going on, this was the 5th delay, it all just smelled fishy to him. But what could he do? If he objected and started asking questions, he'd lose his job, then where would he be? In an even worse position to start asking questions!

"Kimura-Sensei!" said man heard as he was glomped from behind from a manic sounding individual. "Hey! Who...get off!" Kimura ordered as he begun to realize who it was "T...Tomo-chan..." he said, startled to be looking at the Girl he saved 2 months ago. "W...What're you doing here Tomo-chan?" Kimura asked quizzically "well, my parents kinda have these arguments sometimes, and...a walk just takes my mind off it all you know?" She quietly replied to Kimura _"Wow...at Azumanga high she was always the annoying one, always the disruptive, boisterous one. But that was all to hide her...sadness over her parents..." _Kimura pondered before being flicked in the forehead, courtesy of Tomo "What was that for!?" Kimura asked distressed "Well you were spacing out on me! Just like Osaka actually!" "Yes, she was always the spacey one..." Kimura remarked to himself at the mention of said space cadet's name.

"I...I never really thanked you for saving me back in school..." Tomo said to Kimura as he pondered "It's fine Tomo-chan, I just did what anybody would've done if they seen that bastard doing what he was doing" Kimura answered "Y...You're wrong there, my step dad wouldn't, he...he said that I deserved it, for all the crap i've put him through!" Tomo teared up as she said this, letting her true nature come out to the 1 person she trusted. "I never knew my real dad" She said in between sniffs "But from what my mum tells me, he was just like you, someone who I could trust"

Kimura was gob smacked at this, of all the people to open up their feelings to him, he never expected it to be Tomo. "Well...I can't be your father, but I can be someone you can talk to" he said as he pulled out a notebook, wrote down something and gave it to her. "That's my cellphone number, if you ever need to talk about anything at all, ring me and come to this bench, i'll listen to anything you have to say, all right?" Kimura said pulling Tomo into a hug. "Than...Thank you" Tomo said with her first real smile in a long time.

**I'm really sorry if I made that shorter than usual, I wanted to write more, but couldn't think of a good way to follow the Tomo scene. So, Arigato for reading to the end! If you can review, please do, if not, fair enough. Also if you notice errors in my writing, could you point them out please?**


	4. The Memories we cherish

**Well, thanks for the reviews everyone! For those who're wondering, the character in this chapter is going to become a central theme of this fic, and AZNrage, I don't know who you think Tomo's stepdad is, but fear not! Questions such as this will be answered! Later in the fic! (When i think up answers )**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 4**

"_I have to do this...for my family!"_ thought a ragged looking man as he raced home, urgent as he could. _"If...if i want them to be safe...I can't be anywhere near them anymore!"_ he thought again, droplets of tears falling onto his ruffled and...rather dirty suit. He stormed in the doorway like a man on a mission "Ah you're...home..." his wife said, trailing off when she saw the state her husband was in. "Why're you so dirt..." "Manami! Listen! I haven't got much time! I'm...i'm sorry that this is so...sudden, but...i've got to leave, quickly!" The ragged man said in-between breaths and wiping tears from his eyes.

"L...leave? What...what do you mean?" Manami asked her husband, starting to tear up herself "My...my job doesn't pay as well as you thought...I wanted to make you and our daughter happy...your smiling faces...i'd do anything to see them!" He said, covering his face with his hands as he started to cry. "W...well isn't there anything the police can do?" "N...no, not quick enough anyway, he threatened you two, the most important things in the world...I can't let him hurt either of you!" he said wiping away more tears, he was running out of time.

His Cellphone starting ringing in his pocket, his hand darted to the thing and opened it up "YES!?" he answered with rage and stress, rare emotions for the man _"Angry are we? You know what'll happen if you don't come with us, you have two minutes" _"T...TWO!? THAT'S HARDLY ENOUGH TIME YOU BASTARD!" He screamed into the little phone _"Now now, don't start getting lippy with me, or i might just reduce that time to zero and slaughter the three of you, how'd you like that?" _"YOU...fine, i'll be out in two minutes, just don't hurt them" _"That's the attitude I like to see! See you in two minutes then"_ He hung up, ending with a mocking tone in his voice.

He embraced his wife immediately "Y...you're the only women i've ever loved...your beautiful, your kind, your everything any man could want, and you chose to be mine" he said, his tears now raining onto his wife's back "Thank you, thank you for everything you've given me, and i'm sorry i wasn't honest with you about everything, I...I wish i could've been as good a husband as you've been a wife..." he admitted, pulling away and planting a kiss onto his wife's lips. Manami was speechless, he was going, her husband was going away...she broke down into tears on the floor, she was now no longer whole...

He tentatively entered his sleeping daughter's room, walking over to her bedside and kneeling down next to his daughter, like he was going to tell her a story, as his custom has been for the past 6 years. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead "I...might not be hear to see you grow up...i'm certain you'll grow up to be just as beautiful as your mother...I love you..." "what're you on about daddy?" _"Shit, I didn't mean to wake her..."_ He panicked in his head. "Listen...daddy isn't going to be around anymore, I have to go on a long trip for my work, that I probably wont be coming back from..." "B...But why daddy??" His daughter pleaded, starting to cry "Why do you have to leave!!??" "It's for you and mommy, your gonna be fine without your lazy daddy around!" He said, putting on a fake smile for the sake of the little girl in front of him. "Come here" he said, putting his arms around his daughter's small frame "Don't worry, you'll always be precious to me, you'll always be my special little girl" he said, smiling his sweetest smile. "W...well i...if...if you say so...da...daddy" the little girl said in between sniffs.

He left his daughter and gave one last hug and the biggest kiss he could give to his wife before saying "I love you" to his wife and leaving out the door. _"For you two, i'd do anything. Your the most precious things in my life, and nothing, nothing will stop me keeping you safe! You'll probably never see me again..."_ He thought, running to where he was informed to go prior to returning to his house. _"Manami, move on with your life, do anything to be happy again, find another man you love, I was never a brilliant husband, please, find someone who can be" _He silently pleaded his wife as he neared his destination.

"_My daughter, I know you'll grow up to be like your mother, move on, you have your friends, you still have your mother, you don't need me. Be strong, my daughter. Be strong, my beautiful Tomo"_

**I bet some of you canny devils saw that coming! Don't worry, we'll be back to our hero Kimura come next chapter! If you can leave a review, please do, it...motivates me! So yeah, you spot any of my mistakes, please point them out would you? Arigato!**


	5. The Case & The Eyes

**Well, here we go with another chapter! I'd like to thank the positive reviews so far, I really didn't think i'd be any good at writing, but thanks for the good feedback! So with that said, on with chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 5**

"Morning" Yuudai Kimura said to the front desk attendant as he slowly walked along into the station. His talk with Tomo had left him happy that night. He'd slept easy for the first time in a long while, as his job tended to leave him stressed. However, today he planned to do a little research, for he was curious of something he'd heard from Tomo at the bench the previous night. _" I never knew my real" _Tomo had said, meaning he was either dead, or missing, and he planned to find out.

So the first thing he planned to do was find out just who Tomo's real father was, and they had records of just about everybody in Tokyo. So he sat down at his desk, logged onto his computer and accessed the cases database. He knew for a fact that whenever a person is reported missing, they file who that person is, and known family members. He typed in _"Takino,Tomo"_ into the system search engine, and an extremely lucky _"1 match found"_ popped up onto his screen. It was a missing person report from January 1998, _"So about the time Tomo would be 6"_ Kimura pondered as he accessed the file. From what it said, Manami Takino had reported her husband, Akashi Takino, missing under suspicious circumstances. He also appeared to be the father of a 6 year old child named Tomo_"Bingo!"_ Kimura thought gleefully. The man was never found, and the case remained unsolved.

"Yuudai?" "Yes?" Kimura replied to the mention of his name, it was Takeshi, one of the older officers in the station "There's some girl at the front desk asking for you, she says it's important" _"Must be Tomo"_ Kimura thought "Fine, thanks by the way" He thanked the man as he got up from his desk and walked briskly towards the entrance to the station. _"Dammit, something bad must've happened if she's come all the way to the station..."_ he thought pessimistically as he rounded the corner that cut off his view of the desk. He was abruptly grabbed around the midriff to his rather immediate distress "Mr Kim-Kims!" the girl, who Kimura had reasoned was certainly not Tomo, the girl let go and he looked down at her face for a second, her name came to him rather quickly "N...Naoko-san?!" he said rather loudly and with a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Wada Naoko said to her ex-classical literature teacher. "But how...how did you know I worked here?" Kimura asked inquisitively "The whole class heard about it from Yukari-Sensei!" she said with a smile on her face _"Figures..."_ Kimura thought as he remembered the manic woman. "Well...can I ask why your here to see me?" Kimura asked the ditzy young girl "Well I...I want...I wanted to..." she seemed speechless and started getting slightly nervous "Well...I wanted to...to tell...you that I love you...your literature classes" Wada said rather nervously, a rather large blush appearing on her face "right..." Kimura said, himself speechless at her outburst "We all miss you! Even a lot of the girls miss you! They all think differently about you after you protected Tomo!" She said rather louder than necessary. "Yeah...you were one of the spacier students, just like Kasuga-san, but you were always a good worker when you focused on the task!" Kimura said, patting the girl's shoulders "Th...thanks" Wada said, another blush making itself shown. "Kimura-san, could you do one thing for me before I go?" she asked, dropping her pet name of Mr. Kim-Kims, "Could you...show me your eyes? I always thought they were really nice from when I saw you take off your glasses..." she said, her blush continuing to grow "Umm...okay..." Kimura said unsure, getting his own ideas of why Wada had come to see him.

He removed his glasses to a smiling Wada "I forgot how nice they were..." Wada remarked, entering her space cadet state and simply stared at his eyes for a good half minute. Kimura put his glasses back on to a small frown from the young Wada "It was nice seeing you again Naoko-chan. But i've got work to do, i'll visit the school and see you again sometime okay?" Kimura said with a smiling face as he turned around and re-entered the station _"C...Chan..."_ Wada thought as she entered a daydreaming state.

**Thanks a bunch to Anime Rebirth for letting me use some of his characteristics for Wada. The next update may be a bit in coming, as i'm at a point where i've got the last 2 or 3 chapters perfectly planned out in my head, but i'm stuck on actually getting to those chapters. Basically i've now got writer's block. But this kinda came out of the blue, so hopefully something will just pop into my head.**


	6. The Promise

**I don't know when this'll be posted on as my Internet seems to love screwing with me at the moment. So I just hope it wont be too long by the time you lovely readers read this. Yet again random ideas pop into my head and vanquish that evil writer's block. So go forth and read!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 6**

Now that his encounter with Wada had been dealt with, Yuudai Kimura could go back to finding Tomo's father. Who he recently identified as Akashi Takino. Looking at all the looking into the case got, the police got as far as a name and nothing more. Masashi Fujishima was the name all the investigations had come up with. He was already well known to the police all over the Tokyo district. 9 Years ago he'd been arrested for numerous charges of murder, drugs trafficking, extortion, child rape and prostitution. He'd been the boss of one of the biggest crime rings in all of Japan. His criminal empire had been running for 17 years by the time the police took him down.

But, at the ripe age of 53, Fujishima was rescued by the remaining members of his organization when he was in the process of being transported to his sentencing. There'd been a nationwide manhunt for over a year, after numerous raids and interrogations, he was never found, and he was listed as _"Dead by natural causes"_ . However the one thing Kimura didn't understand here, was that the manhunt wasn't resumed when his name came up in the Akashi Takino case. _"More bullshit by the government no doubt..."_ Kimura angrily thought as he calculated possible ways of tracking Akashi, and inevitably Fujishima, down.

On came the fogged up glasses. On came the creased and dirty shirt. Away went the tidy combed hair. Back came the pasty skin. Back came that open mouth. Kimura's plan was to masquerade as his pervert persona, the exact same one he used in Azumanga high, and infiltrate Fujishima's gang. This would be in no sense an easy task, this would be the most dangerous thing he's ever attempted in his life. He'd faced killers and rapists before, but never of this magnitude, he'd never faced a criminal warlord before. He had one last thing to do before he left however, should he not return from this. He had to tell her what exactly he was attempting, and what could happen should he fail...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks for coming...please, sit down" Kimura said to a solemn looking Tomo, beckoning to the bench where Kimura made his promise. "So...what did you want to talk to me about Kimura-san?" Tomo asked, unsure of why she'd been asked to come to their meeting place. "I...I need to tell you what i'm going to be doing as of tomorrow..." Kimura started, unsure of how to tell the girl he had a good chance of getting killed in this. "I'm going...back to being a pervert..." Kimura said, not wanting to look the girl in the eyes. "B...But why?" Tomo asked, getting rather confused about this. "I...i'm infiltrating a pretty dangerous crime ring, and being a pedophile gives you a better chance of getting in..." Kimura said, worried about what Tomo's reaction would be if he told her about her Father.

"R...right..." Tomo said, a look of sadness coming over her face "So you...mi...might die?" Tomo said, small droplets of moisture forming in the corners of her eyes. "Y...yes" Kimura answered, going for the blunt approach, as he didn't want to lie to her. Tomo instantly, and quickly threw her arms around the man and started sobbing into his chest. "B...but I don't want you to die!" She screamed, tears covering Kimura's pants and shirt. "You...you're the only person who i've trusted my whole life!! If I lose you...i'll be back to being lonely again..." Tomo finished, her eyes beginning to dry up.

"I...I need to tell you why i'm doing this..." Kimura began, unsure of what Tomo's reaction would be to this news. "I'm...i'm trying to find your father..." Kimura blurted out, wanting to get the news over quick. "You...you are?..." Tomo asked, gob smacked at this rather surprising news for her. "Wow...you're amazing you know that right?" Tomo said, staring at the ground. Not the reaction Kimura was expecting. "Just...just make sure you come back ok?" Tomo asked, well it sounded like an order, not a request. "Don't worry, i'll come back" Kimura reassured Tomo, embracing her in a hug before bidding farewell to Tomo.

Now he was heading to the local dingy bars, the best places to find crime if you need to. Plus with him looking like the local creep, the chances of him being approached by one of Fujishima's so called scouts to join them was increased. _"Now...this is where it begins..." _Kimura thought as he entered the dirtiest, scruffiest bar he came across.

**I actually wrote a full chapter!!! Screw you writer's block! Believe me when I say this, i've got some twists in store for the end of this fic. So thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing if you choose to, thanks for getting rid of the idea I had that I couldn't write, thanks everybody :)**


	7. The Mission

**Well here I am with yet another chapter! As you might've noticed i've changed the name of the fic, to suit the new plot i've implemented since my beginning chapter, courtesy of AZNrage, thanks for the suggestion! Keep in mind that this is being written at 2:30 AM, and while the superbowl is also being watched, I hope this turns out well!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero**

"_The perfect place..."_ Yuudai Kimura remarked in his head as he entered the dingy little bar. Full of shady looking people and filth, he should be found by one of Fujishima's scouts in no time, especially looking like a complete pervert now. "Whatever this'll get me" he said to the rough barman as he sat on one of the grimy stools that surrounded the bar as he handed over a grubby 250 yen bill. What he got could hardly be called a decent drink, it was slightly brown and had little islands of froth floating at the top of it, he was rather scared of drinking the thing.

"_Well...here goes!"_ he screamed in his head as he threw his head back and took a large mouthful of the brown liquid down his throat. What he received was not as bad as he thought he'd get, but nasty all the same. A hot, burning sensation all around his throat, coupled with a sick feeling all around his mouth. _"I can't be sick...I can't be sick..."_ he chanted in his head, knowing if he couldn't even handle one nasty drink he wouldn't be able to handle Fujishima's gang. He managed to keep his composure as he set the drink back down on the bar, his hand slightly shaking as if shivering as it let go of the mug.

He'd taken things one step further and filled his wallet full of pictures of scantily clad girls of...unsure age. He knew there were pickpockets and theives all around here, he just hoped the one stealing his wallet would be one of Fujishima's and not another who thought he'd try his luck on the pervert looking man.

"That's a filthy habit you have here" Someone whispered into Kimura's ear, startling the man. Turning round in an instant he was face to face with a rather odd looking man. He was balding, had a rather disfigured nose, and had a very thick goatee. He was also holding Kimura's wallet in his hand, the pictures barely showing as he shoved it back into Kimura's hands. "You look like a desperate man, you know that? You look like the kinda guy who's had a long streak of bad luck. Add the fact your in this bar and you make me question your situation even more" he whispered to Kimura, with a small hint of sneering in his voice. "I...well...who are you?" Kimura asked, slightly nervous of this man's sanity, as he'd just adourned a rather manic looking grin.

"I...let's just say I know a man who could help you, all the problems you have now...gone in an instant!" he said, clicking his fingers to emphasize the point. "But...for now call me Takejiro!" He exclaimed with that grin of his "my employer could also satisfy your...little habit you have" he said, gesturing to the pictures in his wallet. "R...really?" Kimura asked quickly, putting on a very desperate sounding voice. The man chuckled "Oh yes" he said, grinning again.

"But, we don't just fix your problems like that, you have to do something for us" He said, dropping his grin and taking on a more serious face. "R...really?" Kimura said not sounding surprised "W...what kind of something?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "That, i'm afraid I can't tell you" Takejiro replied with an annoyed tone in his voice "My boss decides what new members have to do, i've not got the authority to issue you something" he answered with a frown. "W...well can I meet your boss soon?" Kimura asked very timidly "Y...you actually want to meet him soon?" Takejiro asked with a surprised and astounded look on his face "No one ever...well...I suppose if your eager then we could go now..." Takejiro commented, wondering about what to do with this man he'd found.

"Well, I told you my name, what's yours?" Takejiro asked Kimura "My name?...my name is Taikan...Taikan shige..." He said with a hint of worry over his face. "Taikan huh?..." Takejiro said, looking over him once more. "Well best not keep my boss waiting!" Takejiro said with his grin making a return. He pulled out a small cell phone and dialed the number _"Yes?" _the bored sounding voice answered _"_Eisaku your the excited one aren't you?" Takejiro answered with a sarcasm in his voice _"Oh...it's you Takejiro...well you know what this line is for, who's the guy you've found?" _Eisaku quickly got to the point, wanting to get this conversation over with. "Hmm...he's called Taikan Shige, and the boss is just who he needs" _"Right...well you know where to go, i'll tell the boss to be expecting you then..."_ He answered, promptly cutting the conversation short.

"Well i've got your meeting arranged, we should get moving quickly, he's not a man who likes waiting" Takejiro said with a look of anxiousness over his face. "oh...ok, lets go then" Kimura answered with a look of confidence on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So...Taikan Shige..." echoed the voice of Masashi Fujishima "Y...yes that's me" Kimura replied to the bone-chilling mention of his alias. "You...i've been informed that you wish to join me and my associates?" Fujishima asked with a calm tone in his voice "Yes! Takejiro-san said that any problems i've ever had would be sorted out if I joined you" Kimura answered, not wavering for a second, not wanting to show any more hesistation.

"Well he would be very correct. All of the men who work for me have had problems in their lives. Now they're problem free, all thanks to me" he said with a hint of pride in his sentences. "For now, you must first do something for me, and in return your problems will be fixed, as I believe you've already been informed of this i'll skip right to the point" He said, his voice speeding up "This is going to be very, very dangerous i'm sure you've suspected, we don't work lightly in this business. We work efficiently, silently, and deadly, that is why my organisation has never faltered, never been brought down by law enforcement. Even when it was just me, we were still running strong, something you will have to replicate if you wish to join me" He finished, his eyes fixing on Kimura.

"I...I'm prepared to do anything! I will carry out any instruction, any order, any request just have you have described!" Kimura said quickly and loudly. "Good...that's the right attitude you want. Well onto what you must do to gain acceptance..." Fujishima remarked, looking through the many papers and documents he had scattered about on his desk, in the rather spacious office he resided in. "Ah...this is perfect..." He said picking up a document and inspecting it lightly. "One thing important in this business is looking out for your comerades. This quality is what you're going to be demonstrating" he said putting the paper down and looking Kimura in the eye.

"Your going to be assisting one of my teams in the recovery of Akita Tonomibe".

**Well after a little writer's block and internet crashing i've finished chapter 7! This actually turned out longer than my previous chapters...I have more ideas!! Well thanks a lot for reading! If you can please review.**


	8. The Rescue

**Here we go with another chapter! At the moment i'm just letting the ideas pop into my head until I reach a point where I can take it into the climax of the story which i've got perfectly planned. So go and read!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 8**

"_Oh no..." _was the first thing that popped into Kimura's head when he heard the mission Fujishima had decided he would go on. "So...I take it you're going to accept? Otherwise we have no more business" Fujishima said coldly to Kimura as he awaited Kimura's response. "W...well c...could I have some time to think please?" Kimura asked quietly, feeling the man's gaze pierce him "Well...I suppose so, i'll give you 5 minutes then" Fujishima said as he stood up and left his rather large office into the waiting room like area that lead to the office.

"_This is bad. This is bad. This is bad" _was the gist of what went through Kimura's mind as Fujishima left. _"If I take this mission, he's gonna recognise me, and i'll be killed before I know it. On the other hand I could just decline and go back to the station, but i'd be letting Tomo down...and she's already got enough disappointment in her life..." _was what raced through Kimura's mind. Time was running out and it'd be decision time. _"S...Screw it! If Tonomibe finds out it's me then so be it! I'm not letting Tomo down!"_

"So, have you come to a decision?" Fujishima asked as he returned to his office and retook his seat behind the desk that the determined Kimura faced. "Yes, i've decided to take on your mission!" Kimura said rather louder than necessary. "Good, try to tone it down next time" Fujishima replied with a little hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well it's time you get filled in on the procedure your going to be going through" Fujishima said, putting on a professional tone. "Your going to be going partnered with one of my best operatives" He said, pulling up a mugshot of a scary looking bald man. "Fumio Isoda, never been caught once, and one of the sneakiest people i've ever met" Fujishima said with a rare smile on his face. "You will meet him in two hours to prep for the mission, don't be late, he hates procrastinators" he said with a grin on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you're the new guy then?" Fumio Isoda said looking over Kimura. He wasn't as tall as Kimura had expected him to be, he was only an inch or two taller than Kimura himself. "Y...yeah" Kimura replied, getting slightly anxious under his stare. "We're going to be going on your raw talent, meaning i'm not going to be carrying you along the way like some needy baby. It's talent the boss wants to see, he wont see that by me leading you by the hand like some incapable child" Isoda finished his little lecture with Kimura as attentive as ever.

"Have you ever sneaked into a prison before Shige?" Asked a serious looking Isoda "Have I...no" replied a confused sounding Kimura. "Oh, I suppose it didn't hurt to take a chance. If you think that was a stupid question, believe me that some people who i've gone on missions with have snuck into prisons before".

"Well i'm sure you've heard about it on the news but Akita Tonomibe, the guy we're rescuing is being held in Fuchu Prison, one of the best prisons in the whole of this country" Isoda said with a grim look on his face "It's not going to be easy getting him out of there, but it has to be done, efficiently and quietly" He said clenching his fists as he faced Kimura.

"Basically the plan is for us to sneak in using these Guard uniforms" Isoda said, gesturing to two uniforms hanging up on the wall. "Then, using fake Guard identification we'll sneak into the cells and get Tonomibe out, if everything goes smoothly he'll be scheduled to be transferred, and we'll be transporting him" Isoda said with a sneering grin adorning his face. "Obviously he's not meant to be transferred and we'll being him back here and mission accomplished"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Chotto Matte" The Fuchu prison guard said as he walked away from their truck to scan their identification cards were valid. "Ookii..." Kimura remarked, staring at the massive prison. "Okay they're valid" The guard said as he returned, returning the identification cards to the two men in the truck. "So what're you here for?" the guard remarked, lighting up a cigarette as he waited "We're transferring one of the inmates, Akita Tonomibe" the guard looked up, taking a puff of his cigarette "Good, i'm glad that annoying bastard is getting moved out. Whenever he's on meal time he rants on about how he's not really Akita Tonomibe and crap like that. We contemplated moving him into the psychiatric ward, but the warden didn't approve our suggestion" he said, taking another puff. "But, he's getting moved now so I guess that's all irrelevant"

He moved over to the gate controls and opened them "See ya later" he called to the truck as it passed into the prison parking area. "Smooth as a baby's ass" Isoda snickered as they parked the truck and entered the front entrance of the prison.

"We're here to pick up an inmate" Isoda said to the front desk guard, flashing his ID card to the bored looking guard. "Okay fine go through" he said quickly, opening the cell block door and ushering the two men through. "Cell number 37" the guard called to the two men as they descended the steel stairs down onto the ground floor of the cell block. They walked along the row of cells _"45...44...43...42...41...40...39...38...37" _was what went through Kimura's head as they finally reached the aforementioned cell.

What met their eyes was a rather sad and pitiful sight. It was Tonomibe...they thought. He looked totally different, chunks of his hair were missing, he had a small beard, he was dirty, his clothes were torn and ripped. He looked insane. "Hey..." Isoda said, to Tonomibe's back. Tonomibe turned around swiftly, running up to the bars of his cell and grasped them as if trying to rip them off. "Y...yeah...you here to...to...get me out...?" He said quickly in between deep breaths. "We're here to transfer you outta here" Isoda said rather loudly. Tonomibe didn't reply, he just stood there, as if frozen.

The cell door crept open thanks to the guard upstairs. Tonomibe limped out into the two men. Kimura didn't seem to be worried anymore _"W...well if he's this bad, he shouldn't __recognise__ me...I hope" _was what went through Kimura's head as he and Isoda helped Tonomibe up the stairs and through to the truck, after being searched and handcuffed of course. All this time he hadn't said a word since he'd been let out of his cell, it was rather creepy.

They opened up the back of the truck and strapped him into the seat that was there. "Mission accomplished" Isoda grinned as the truck set off out of the prison parking area.

**Ah, another chapter in the bag! I hope you guys enjoy this and maybe drop a review?**


	9. The Therapy

**I Apologise for the length this chapter has taken to get uploaded. But i've been having to fill my time with the ungodly amount of coursework i'm receiving. Nevertheless i've got some free time so here's the result of that free time! Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 9**

"_I...did it...I...I did it!"_ Kimura repeated again and again in his now slightly overjoyed state. He'd gotten Tonomibe out of prison, so now he could gain acceptance by Fujishima. _"But I have to be careful, Tonomibe has been looking funny at me since we sat him down in the back, I just hope he doesn't remember who I am. I doubt it anyway, by the state he's in now i'd be surprised if he could even remember his own name..." _Kimura thought to himself as Isoda drove the truck through the now dark Tokyo suburbs back towards Fujishima's base.

"Hey I figure you need to know this now that he's free" Isoda said referring to Tonomibe "Know what?" Kimura asked as the truck rolled to a stop at a red traffic light "Akita...he hasn't always been the most...stable person in the world. When he was first introduced to us..." Isoda paused for a second to put the truck in gear and set off past the now green traffic light.

"He...he wasn't really suitable to work for the boss. We knew he was gonna run and tell the police if he ever left the base unsupervised. We couldn't exactly assign men to guard him, as back then we weren't exactly big in number. So...we got an idea" Isoda said, grinning slightly as his face was occasionally highlighted by a passing street light.

"Two doctors from England had come up with a technique that could completely change a person's personality. I forget what it was called but the two doctors were called Brodsky & Branom, they caused quite a lot of controversy in the psychological institute and were ejected as members, and the technique made illegal. We, through various oversees contacts managed to, for a lot of money, acquire the ins and outs of the technique"

"It's basically an extreme form of aversion therapy. You know the one where you...for instance show a cat lover fast clips of cats while drugging them to the point of nearly dying, after a good few months of this procedure they'll eventually hate cats" Kimura nodded, imagining the sheer torture of having to go through such a procedure.

"So, we did that for him. I can't remember what we used, but this went on for a whole two years, because this guy seriously had issues against what we do. It was like putting a fox in a chicken coop and it not going after the chickens. Nearly, fuckin', impossible. But, as you've seen, he's totally at the opposite end of the spectrum now, he's one of us, if a little edgy" Isoda finished his little tirade as they were about two minutes away from Fujishima's base.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, you three certainly took your time" rang the bored voice of Eisaku over the intercom at the back of the garage. "Eisaku, just shut up and let us in, I haven't got time for any of your bullshit" Isoda said with a very angry whisper. "Hey calm down, no need to snap at me I was just makin' an observation" Eisaku replied, prompting the buzzing noise that informed the three men that the door to the base was now unlocked.

"Oh, good you're back" spoke Takejiro, occupying the desk in front of Fujishima's office. "Yeah, sorry we took longer than we should've. The police where doing car searches on the main road in, they've been doing that ever since they stopped those guys bringing in black market stuff last month, and it's a real pain in the ass" Isoda said, making it obvious he was pissed. "So we had to take a diversion, seeing as they require ID, and this guy" he pointed to Tonomibe "doesn't have any" Tonomibe flinched at the reference to him, he looked up towards Fujishima's office with what seemed to be hatred in his eyes.

"You better go in, best not to keep him waiting" Takejiro ushered all 3 men in. Tonomibe being supported by Isoda at this point.

"Well, i'm glad your back, I was beginning to think you were having a little trouble. From what i've heard it was understandable you taking this long." Fujishima noted the time down as 10:49 PM.

"Well, for a start congratulations to all 3 of you. Your the first to break someone out of Fuchu prison without the guards suspecting anything, i'm...i'm impressed actually" Fujishima said, taking a quick look at Kimura. "I must know honour my promise to you that we made. You've completed your first assignment, meaning you now have gained acceptance into my organisation. You should be proud, this is something I very rarely say" Fujishima said, taking a step forward and firmly shaking Kimura's hand.

"Kimura...Kimura...IT WAS YOU!" Tonomibe exploded, pushing the shocked Isoda away from him "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN FUCHU! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF...OF YOU THAT I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT SHIT!" Tonomibe screamed at the shaking Kimura, "CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Fujishima shouted, projecting his voice over the room "This man is not Kimura. He is called Taikan Shige, and he was the very person who broke you out of Fuchu!"

Tonomibe seemed to quieten down after Fujishima's rare outburst. Isoda took him rather forcefully out of the room. "Now that that psychopath's out of the room he can get his medication" Fujishima remarked "M...medication?" Kimura asked rather puzzled "Yes, it was about the middle of 2000, he'd finished his Aversion therapy to make him suitable for our line of work. But he was still unstable, he'd go into rages like the one you just witnessed. So my friend supplied me with a packet of pills, he said don't ask what's in them, and just get him to take 5 a day. It worked, his outbursts seized and he became calm. Well I think you will need some rest, so if i were you i'd get up to your quarters and go to sleep, tomorrow is probably going to be busy with Akita back".

Kimura stood up and left the office to head upstairs to his quarters he shared with Takejiro. His mind was full of racing thoughts, now that Tonomibe was out and he was in the organisation, he was ready to find out what happened to Akashi Takino

**Another chapter done and dusted! I'm now back on my own, working computer, so that should speed chapters up quite a bit. By the way, i'd like to apologise for the lack of reviews i've been posting lately. The computer i've been forced to use could not display pop up windows properly, and the review is a pop up window, so sorry about that, but i'll back to reviewing now!**

**Oh by the way. A Gold star and a pat on the head to anyone who can spot the film reference I decided to slide in to this chapter. **


	10. The Promotion

**Well here we go with another chapter! Props to Fade to Osaka for getting the film reference! The Technique used is based on the Ludovico technique from "A Clockwork Orange" and the two founders were taken from the same film as well. On we go then!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 10**

"Wake up!" Bellowed the voice of Takejiro as Kimura was finally awoken from his slumber. "Okay, i'm getting up!" Kimura retorted, being in a rather bad mood as he'd been rather rudely awakened. "You seem in a bad mood this morning" Takejiro remarked as Kimura splashed a handful of cold water over his face from the sink in the corner of the room. "Yeah...I wonder why?" Kimura responded with a strong tone of sarcasm.

"Well in this line of work you need to be awake at least. You'd be pretty useless to anybody if you slept 'till noon" Takejiro commented as Kimura dried of his face and pulled on his now clean clothes. "Today is gonna be very busy, seeing as Akita is back. Oh, by the way, you need to pick up your ID from the boss" Takejiro informed Kimura as he raised his tie up to his neck.

"ID...?" Kimura asked sounding uncertain. "Yeah, it's to make sure you can access where you're allowed to, and keep you out of where your not" Takejiro told him with a grin on his face. "He doesn't like people being late either, i'd get down to his office quick if I were you..." He advised Kimura as he exited the quarters to go do whatever tasks awaited him.

"_Well...best not keep Fujishima waiting then..."_ Kimura thought to himself as he exited the room himself and headed down the main stairway to the waiting area like place that was in front of Fujishima's office.

"Oh...it's the new guy..." came the sneering voice of Eisaku, as it seemed to be his turn to man the desk in front of the office. "Yeah it's me...I need to pick up my ID from the boss" Kimura said quickly, instantly feeling uneasy in Eisaku's presence. "You better stick to where you're allowed to go...i've got my eyes on you" Eisaku quietly remarked as he gestured for Kimura to enter the office.

"_Shit...he must've heard about Tonomibe's outburst yesterday, I gotta watch him..."_ Kimura advised himself as he came under the glare of Masashi Fujishima. "Ah...you've arrived, and with time to spare" Fujishima said, pointing to the clock overhead that read "11:39" in big, red, blocky numbers. "I...I wasn't told a time...sir" Kimura nervously told Fujishima. "Yes i'm aware of that. It's just common courtesy not to take your time when going to a meeting with someone" Fujishima smiled as he said this, a rare occurrence in and of itself.

"With your completion of your mission and the return of Akita. You can now access many areas which were previously off-limits to you, with this" He said, reaching into one of his desk compartments and revealing a small, rectangular I.D card which read:

_Taikan Shige_

_Level 3 access level_

"It doesn't have much information on it right?" Fujishima asked a quizzical Kimura "Um...no...sir" Kimura replied uneasily "Everything is inside the thing, you simply swipe it down the panels beside the access doors and your granted entrance" Fujishima informed him, tossing the card into Kimura's open hands.

"The areas this card grants you access to are the server room, the communications room and the basement, which I wouldn't advise going into if Akita is down there, bad memories of his therapy" Kimura shivered at the sound of the Aversion therapy, he just hoped that he would never have to go through such a procedure.

"You will eventually gain higher level access, but for now you're restricted to those three areas. Violation of this rule will result in...lets just say you really don't want to find out" Fujishima said warningly.

"I'll call you down here when I wish to assign you something, for know you can check out the new rooms if you like" Fujishima told him, ushering him out of the office and out into the waiting area. Eisaku was gone, which was a big relief for Kimura, because Eisaku was suspicious at least.

"_Now...there has to be a data bank of some sort...or archives of prisoners and such...if I can find them, i've got Akashi Takino solved"_ thought Kimura with a new found hope in his mind, _"I might just be able to pull this off, and get out alive"_ thought Kimura, emitting a smile on his pale face.

"You're new right?" came the voice of Akita Tonomibe from behind Kimura. He temporarily froze, then slowly turned around to look Tonomibe in the face. "I'd just like to welcome you, if you need any help, i'll help you anytime" Tonomibe said with a large, friendly smile on his face as he grabbed Kimura's hand into a firm handshake. "See you later then, the boss called for me earlier" Tonomibe informed Kimura, dashing down the stairs Kimura had recently ascended.

"_Hmm...I guess that's what his medication does for him, gives him a whole new personality..."_ Kimura thought with a slight shudder.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! I think i'm about half-way through my story now. It depends how much time it takes me to reach my pre-planned ending. Since thinking up the "middle" of the story has been the challenge for me. Pop me a review would you? Thanks for reading! **


	11. The Suspicion

**Here's chapter 11 coming right at all you beautiful readers! Sorry if it takes me a while to get new chapters up, i've kinda been focusing on my girlfriend, so sorry 'bout that. But nevertheless I will get up chapters as often as I can!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero part 11**

"Look...I know you've taken a shine to him...but there's something off about him!...sir" Eisaku bawled at his boss, faltering at the end, remembering his position with Fujishima. "Why do you dislike him so much Eisaku? Because he's new? Because you think I prefer him over you?" "No sir! I just have a sneaking suspicion that Shige isn't who...or what he says he is!" Eisaku answered, presenting the origin of his suspicion. "Fine...Eisaku, you bring me solid proof that Shige has been lying to all of us, i'll deal with him from there"

Eisaku's face lit up at this offer. "Yes sir! You'll get proof!" Eisaku smiled his biggest smile since he'd been a member of Fujishima's organisation. He walked out of Fujishima's office with a mission. A mission to bring down that liar Taikan Shige.

"Tonomibe seemed a bit...out of character today" Kimura remarked to Takejiro, the man he had to thank for getting him into Fujishima's organisation. "Well, he gets like that when he's had his medication, he's been taking it ever since the therapy Isoda informed you about had been completed" Kimura nodded, being reminded of the horrific aversion therapy Isoda had told him Tonomibe had to go through when he'd joined the organisation.

"It gets creepy though, without his medication, he's not himself...like he's a whole other person...like a schizophrenic kind of..." Takejiro mildly spaced out while pondering the different disorders Tonomibe could be said to have. "And that's how it's been since the turn of the millennium in 2000, 2 years of that therapy, and 8 years of faithful service to the boss" Kimura nodded at this, thinking _"Damn it, that rules Tonomibe out of information about Akashi, he'd have been going through therapy when Akashi disappeared... so i'll have to rely on either the people who have been here the longest, or an information bank or something to do with the history of the organisation..."_

"I'm gonna go check out the server room then" Kimura told Takejiro as he exited his quarters and headed upstairs to the entrance to the server room. He pulled out the I.D card he had in his back pocket and swiped it through the swipe machine to the left of the door, letting it perform it's purpose as the light above the door changed its colour to green and the door was unlocked. He entered the server room to the loud buzz of the central server for the whole organisation hit his ears hard.

"You've been promoted quick! Hi again!" came the happy voice of Tonomibe to the left of him, standing up from the computer he was using and shook Kimura's hand with the firmness he had earlier in the day, it still creeped him out. "Y...yeah, I got given my I.D this morning" Kimura put on a forced smile and showed his I.D to Tonomibe's curious eyes. "The boss must really like you! It took the rest of us at least a year to reach level 3, he just skipped you past level 2..." Tonomibe pondered with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, i'll leave you to do whatever you're here to do!" Tonomibe said in a happy-go-lucky voice as he returned to his computer, logged himself out and headed out of the door and downstairs. _"Man, he seriously scares me sometimes, he's like the Tonomibe from Azumanga...but he seems...different somehow, like he's a lot happier now..."_ Kimura thought as he headed to a computer and swiped the card through a swipe machine connected to the computer. It instantly logged him in and presented him with the information he was privy to with his position in the organisation.

"_Please be here...please be here...please be here..."_ Kimura chanted in his head over and over again as he searched for any files to do with the history of people the organisation has killed or kidnapped. _"There we go!"_ Kimura thought with Joy as he clicked on a file called _"Murders and abductions – 1998"_ he browsed through the hundreds of names organised alphabetically on the list.

He finally reached the _"T"_ names and scanned through the 38 names in the section. _"No...it...it can't be..."_ Kimura stared at the computer monitor in disbelief _"No Akashi Takino on the list...the best thing I could get to confirm he was taken by Fujishima and it's turned up dead...I can't believe this"_ Kimura leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face over with his hands. He was now understandibly very frustrated.

"_T...there must be...must be someway to do this..."_ Kimura thought as he frantically tried to think of other ways to do it. _"I...I could try to get it out of Fujishima...but...but that would be as good as committing suicide here...just...what the fuck am I gonna do now!?" _Kimura screamed internally.

Kimura immediately froze still as he felt the feel of cold, smooth iron on the back of his neck. "Now, stand up, and get against the wall, i've got a few questions for you...Yuudai Kimura".

**Well, I thought I was gonna churn out a smaller chapter than this, but I seem to have surprised myself. Hope you all enjoyed my little cliffhanger there, and thanks for reading! Pop a review up would you?**


	12. The Threat

**Here's chapter 12 for all of you geniuses I call my readers! I'm trying to get chapters out on a good, fortnightly update schedule. But the coursework i've received for the easter break and the rest of the year is impeding that. Nevertheless, as long as people will read my stories, I will write!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 12**

He was frozen. Feeling the smooth tip of the firearm rest on the back of his neck just made his muscles freeze up, he felt...helpless and useless and very, very afraid. _"H...how? I'm...i'm dead...now that they know I work with the police they're gonna gut me...all of this for nothing...i'm sorry Tomo-chan...i'm sorry I couldn't help you find your father, and i'm sorry I can't help you get away from that demon of a stepfather you have...i'm sorry..."_

"Come on! MOVE!" interrupted his internal apology to Tomo as he was whisked around and pinned up against the wall head-first, his head was now throbbing in pain, and he was crying a tearless cry.

"Now...Shige...or should I call you Kimura hmm...?" came the mocking voice that Kimura now identified as Eisaku's voice. "You're an excellent actor, you know that? No one has ever infiltrated this organisation before you and lasted more than a day or two. You've lasted a good two weeks, all because of your acting...You're not one of us! Were you sent by the fat fools in the government to bring us down? Is it vengeance? Why did you infiltrate us?" Eisaku asked, relaxing his grip on Kimura slightly and leaning in to hear his answer.

"My reason?...Go rot in hell you bastard!" Kimura shouted as he spat right in Eisaku's exposed _eyes. "If i'm going to die here...i'm not making it easy for him_!" Kimura ordered himself as Eisaku violently, and painfully pried his eyelids open and wiped the saliva off of his eyes.

"You wanna play hard huh? I can play hard!" Eisaku shouted as he clubbed the butt of the gun across Kimura's already bruised head, now drawing blood. Kimura was stunned for a second, the hit disorientated him and he staggered over to the wall and leaned against the cold, brittle brick to regain and maintain his now unsure balance.

"You call that...you call that playin' hard!?" Kimura shouted as he goaded Eisaku to attack him again. Noticing a loose piece of brick by where his hand was on the wall, he pried it out of it's place, lifting the palm-sized piece up and throwing it as hard as he could at Eisaku.

Reacting as quickly as he could Eisaku jumped to the left of the brick being hurled at him. Not fast enough as a sickening crack emitting from his shoulder told him & Kimura what damage had been done. "FUCK!!" Eisaku screamed in pain as he keeled over and held his shoulder in great pain, the gun now out of his grasp and at his feet.

"_Now...Now, my chance!_" Kimura staggered towards the gun, his disorientation starting to disappear he picked up the gun and kicked Eisaku hard in the gut, emitting a loud groan of pain from the already injured man.

"Looks like our roles have been reversed here" Kimura said mockingly to Eisaku as he writhed on the ground, still in obvious pain from his shoulder and Kimura's kick to his gut. "You...you can go fuck yourself..." was what came from Eisaku's mouth after his hand pulled back from holding his stomach.

Kimura then promptly stood up and picked Eisaku up by the scruff of his neck "You, are gonna answer my questions, if you don't...you're dead" Kimura stated simply to the groaning Eisaku.

"Ask...ask away then officer" Eisaku goaded Kimura again, this time, managing to hold his composure, he dragged Eisaku over to a nearby computer seat, sat him roughly in it and stood back a few paces, making the presence of the gun obvious to Eisaku.

"First question" Kimura stated deadly seriously "Who's been here the longest besides Fujishima?" Eisaku blinked in confusion as Kimura stared directly into Eisaku's half shut eyelids. "Takejiro" Eisaku stated after a few seconds of pondering over his answer.

Satisfied, Kimura moved on to the question he'd been dying to ask one of them. "What happened to Akashi Takino 10 years ago?" The question took a little while to register with Eisaku, "W...who the fuck are you on about?" Eisaku replied quietly "I've only been here 7 years anyway, ask Takejiro if you want to know about it" Eisaku seemed calmer and less...mocking.

Nevertheless, Kimura couldn't let him tell anybody about his identity. That reminded him, "By the way, how did you find out who I was?" Eisaku laughed at this, "The oldest guy in your station. Takeshi, he's my little informant in the station" Eisaku grinned at this, feeling rather proud of himself.

"_This...this has to be done...I know it's wrong but...for Tomo..." _he thought as he checked the gun was loaded. He walked up to Eisaku, "I...I can't believe i'm saying this to someone like you but...i'm sorry" it was too late for Eisaku to realise what Kimura meant as he pointed the gun at Eisaku's forehead and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through the man's brain. Killing him instantaneously.

**Fujishima's Office**

"R...right...so let me get this straight, he started making crazy claims like Akita was when he arrived, and then he tried to kill you?" Fujishima asked Kimura when he was dragged there by Isoda after he heard the gunshot go off. "Yep...pretty much" Kimura replied, holding a pack of ice over his wound which had recently been covered with a few, thick, adhesive bandages.

"Well...this definitely isn't like him...he's normally lounging around the place doing nothing but complain...he must've been either very deluded...or had some good evidence..." Fujishima said, eerily looking at Kimura. _"Oh great...he suspects me now..."_ Kimura thought hopelessly as Fujishima walked up to him and looked him in the eye "But...for the moment i'm going to trust you, men who rush into action with no good reason or proof usually make terrible mistakes, and I wont be one of those men" Fujishima declared, walking back behind his desk and re-taking his seat.

"You can go Fumio" he said to the bald man, gesturing for him to leave. Kimura now felt rather nervous as he was left alone in the presence of the man who held his life in his hands. "Eisaku wouldn't have done anything like that unless he truly believed he was right. He never was a person to take any action without knowing he was right in that action. Take this as a warning..." Fujishima said, standing up and walking until he was mere inches from Kimura's face. "If you have betrayed me, or are here for reasons other than you have stated..." he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kimura's chest "I will kill you" Kimura was literally shaking at this point. "Now get out of my office, and don't let me talk to you for similar reasons again"

Kimura wasted no time in briskly walking out of the office and heading straight for his quarters that he shared with Takejiro, who according to the information given to him by Eisaku, was the only man besides Fujishima who would be able to tell him about what happened to Tomo's father, Akashi Takino.

**Kimura's Quarters**

"Hey you're back!" came the cheerful voice of Takejiro as Kimura entered their shared quarters. "Umm...yeah...hi" Kimura replied nervously. Because Fujishima had just threatened to kill him, and because he had no idea how he was going to ask Takejiro about Tomo's father.

"You seem nervous. Well to be honest, any of us, even Fumio would be nervous if the boss just threatened us like that. He's scary when he's angry isn't he?" Takejiro asked the obvious of Kimura "Obviously!" Kimura replied angrily "Hey no need to go all mad on me! I was just askin' the obvious" He said chuckling to himself.

"Anyway...it's late, so i'm going for a shower then i'm turnin' in. I'd do the same if I were you, helps to calm the nerves" he advised Kimura as he headed into the nearby bathroom for the shower. Already being thoroughly clean, Kimura undressed and collapsed onto his bed, his head throbbing a little from where Eisaku had hit him with his gun.

While thinking of how he was going to get the information out of Takejiro, his eyes slid shut of their own accord and he drifted off to sleep.

**Well, i'm glad to say that this has been my longest chapter yet! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who've taken their time to read & review this story :). Thanks for reading, hopefully my next chapter should be out soon. By the way this chapter had to be reposted because the "official" scene break technique on OpenOffice doesn't seem to display on this.**


	13. The Question

**I can't apologise enough for the time it's taken to get back to this story. But coursework and revision for my G.C.S.Es has pretty much dominated the last few weeks. But i'm back and shan't be delaying the story any longer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 13**

"Mornin'!" greeted the voice of Takejiro as Kimura exited the nearby bathroom, dried from his recent shower. "Morning" Kimura replied with none of the pep Takejiro had in his "Aww come on Taikan! You can at least sound happier than that! We could be in a worse situation than this ya' know!" Takejiro said rather loudly to the glaring Kimura "My head hurts and I got about two hours sleep...you can't expect me to be in a good mood!" Kimura replied irritated as he got changed into his suit.

"Well I take it you're still a little shaken from yesterday?" Takejiro asked, receiving a shiver in reply. "Well yeah...it's not everyday you get death threats from your boss..." Kimura said, remembering the events of the previous day vividly. "Well even the best of us get threats from him...I've received...well into the hundreds!" Takejiro said with a weird sense of pride in the fact. "Umm...right...congratulations?" Kimura said with confusion in his voice.

"Morning all!" Came the happy-go-lucky voice of Akita Tonomibe as he entered the door with his usual smile on his face. "Mornin'!" "Morning..." replied the two. "Heard about what happened yesterday Taikan!" Tonomibe said, walking up to Kimura and putting his arm around him in a rather friendly manner. "You can't work here without being threatened by the boss...think of it as an initiation ceremony! Your first threat means that you're full time here!" Tonomibe said, patting his back as he retracted his arm and walked over towards the door.

"Remember what I said Taikan! You need help, you know who to call!" Tonomibe said as he exited the quarters as quick as he had entered.

"He's just been given his medicine" Takejiro commented to Kimura as he finished changing into his suit "How can you tell?" "Well right after he's taken them he's always really happy, the longer he goes without them his mood just deteriorates and he starts babbling nonsense, like he did when you and Fumio rescued him from the prison, remember?"

Kimura remembered well how Tonomibe had accused him of not being who he said he was, before being taken for his medicine.

"Yeah...yeah I remember" Kimura told Takejiro.

"Well, you have to keep an eye on him when he's like that, he's very...unpredictable" Takejiro said knowingly "Yeah, I guessed" Kimura knew even he's only seen Tonomibe like that once.

"Well, I better get going, i'll see you later Taikan!" Takejiro bid farewell as he exited the quarters.

"_Okay...tonight, i'm gonna ask him about Akashi Takino tonight!" _Kimura told himself, making his mind up that it was do or die, and he was gonna be doing tonight.

**That evening**

"Hello again!" Takejiro greeted "Hey" Kimura replied as he sat on his bed. "Hey Taikan what's wrong?" Takejiro asked as he came and sat down next to Kimura. "Listen...Takejiro..." Kimura began as he stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I...I need to ask you about something pretty important..." Takejiro was slightly surprised for a second "Well...well i'm all ears, friend" Takejiro said with a warm smile as he waited for the question.

"Well...I need to ask you about someone...someone who I think was involved with this organisation since you joined..." Takejiro nodded as Kimura continued. "And...well...what I need to ask you is...what happened to...Akashi Takino?"

Takejiro took a deep breath as he heard the question "You...you want to...to know about Akashi Takino" Takejiro repeated as he sat still, not talking in the silence that followed.

"...why?" Takejiro asked the question that Kimura had dreaded "Well he was a good friend of mine, and i'd like to know what happened to him" Takejiro cautiously nodded his head "Well, to be honest I don't believe you, but if he was your friend..."

"**This is your boss speaking! Everyone report to my office at once!"**

The message rang over the PA system in the building "Listen, Taikan, I promise i'll tell you everything I know when we get back, ok?" Kimura nodded as he followed Takejiro down towards the office of Masashi Fujishima.

**Fujishima's Office**

"I bet you're wondering why I called this little meeting with all of you" Fujishima addressed the 30-or-so men in his office as a murmur of agreement rang among the men. "Well, occasionally I like to...test the state of my employees and how they handle intense situations that come with this lifestyle...So all of you are going to be collecting some important documents from the Mizuho Corporate Bank Head Office in Marunouchi" A silence in the room followed these orders, everyone taking in the information that they were going to seige the head office of one of Japan's three largest banks, in the financial center of Japan, which was gonna be crawling with police.

"The equipment you will all need is stored in the vans which will be your transportation to the target...have fun!"

**Well, I hope that was satisfactory for you, my dear readers! In the next chapter, the shit will, how you say...hit the fan**

**Thanks for reading! Pop a review would you?**

**-Ja na! **


	14. The Assault

**Well here's chapter 14 for all you gorgeous organisms I call my readers! Exams are officially over so no more delays! At the end of next week I finish school and officially begin two weeks work experience though (Basically I get a Job but it's not a real job...) so that may delay me depending on the times i'm going to be working...But fear not! For this story shall never be abandoned!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, i'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this.**

**The Pervert, The Officer, The Hero Part 14**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Kimura said rather loudly as the other 36 men in the room moved about rather frantically hoping that this was a joke. "Well...I knew he'd do something like this..." Takejiro said to Kimura as he tried to calm the anxious man down. "What the hell do you mean you knew??" Kimura said, louder than before, attracting the worried looks of the men around him. "You know how long I've been here? Well he's done about 5 things like this before, suddenly sprung suicide missions on all of us, it's like a little natural selection process for the organisation".

Then it suddenly hit Kimura, _"This is fucking suicide!! I'm either going to get killed, caught and tried for attempted Terrorism, or be discovered and killed by Fujishima's men!" _Kimura thought grimly. Then, the image of Tomo came into his head _"I've got to remember why I'm hear in the first place...her happiness rests on my shoulders, and I'm not about to drop out of this! For Tomo-chan, I will get through this!" _Kimura ordered himself and a small grin adorned his face.

Then an elbow nudged him rather hard in his side "I'd stop if I were you people might think you're a maniac" Said Takejiro as he snapped the grin off of Kimura's face. "Well I could either mope and be terrified like the rest of them, or just grin, and bear it all" He said, bringing back the grin to his face. "...You have a point" Takejiro said as he grinned in unison with Kimura.

"Man this is gonna be so much fun!!" Came the ever creepy voice of Akita Tonomibe as he seeming popped into existence in between the two grinners. "Oh yeah this is gonna be fun alright..." Kimura said quietly, just so Tonomibe and Takejiro could hear him. "I've been through 4 of these before you know!" Tonomibe said with pride in his voice. "You just gotta keep your head and think before you act, that's what I've done, and it's worked every time!" Tonomibe told the two men next to him with a rather serious voice.

"Advice taken" Kimura replied as he mentally prepared himself "You two have done this kind of thing before, so you guys know what to expect...I'm pretty clueless...so I'm sticking close to you two!" Kimura declared with another grin on his face as Tonomibe and Takejiro glanced at each other uneasily. "Well...just as long as you don't get in our way" Takejiro said with a smile as he roughly slapped Kimura on the back and Tonomibe just kept his inane smile.

"Alright time to go! Let's load into the vans people!" The bald Fumio ordered the rest of the still scared men down into the garage and into the 6 riot-control like armoured vans. Each van contained a full suit of body armour along with balaclavas, with the back of the vans full of rather specialised weapons. MP5s were stocked in each of the vans, specifically the MP5SD3 variant, as it has a silencer, so any shots fired off in the offices wont alert the whole security force.

"Well...lets go!" Kimura said as he, Takejiro, Tonomibe, and 5 other men loaded into the back of the Van and heard the engines roar to life as they left the garage behind and approached the possible end of their lives.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Feeling heavier and bulkier now thanks to the body armour, Kimura pulled the Balaclava down over his head and got used to the field of vision difference rather quickly.

The vans had all split up and gone in different directions as not to cause a scene as they entered Maranouichi. They were all still however headed for the same place, the Mizuho corporate bank head office complex. The Mizuho financial group, the primary stockholder in the bank, had offices in this building. The President of the group, Terunobu Maeda had an office at the very top of the complex, the documents that they were targeting were located in that office.

"Okay we're safely in Maranouichi! We'll be arriving at the office complex in about two minutes, so get ready to move!" The driver of the van shouted back to the men as the glare of street lights flashed up and down the small windows as they got closer and closer to their target.

Kimura was shaking, literally he was shaking, he was scared out of his head, but he knew that Tonomibe had said to keep his head, and he'd survived these tests four times, so he obviously knew what he was on about.

Then, the light coming through the small windows in the van disappeared, and the distinct echo of traveling through a tunnel could be heard outside of the van, they were mere moments away from arriving at their target. Kimura could feel his heart beat, vibrating across his entire body, until he managed to slow it down, to an almost calm pace, this was all he could do to ready himself for the assault.

"Okay listen up!" Fumio Isoda ordered the men in the van as he walked to the front of the seating area and began to address and brief them before they went on into the offices. "I'm sure you all remember what we're after, a brown folder, located in the third drawer on the left hand side of President Maeda's desk. I know the majority of you are worried about this, but with that armour and those MP5s, you have the upper hand against the security force that's here at the moment, so move fast, get the job done, and get out before any backup gets here, do that, and we'll be celebrating tonight!" Isoda literally screamed at the rather bewildered men as Isoda walked back up to his place next to the driver in the front of the van.

"_Great, I wonder what'll happen if the so-called backup does get here..."_ Kimura anxiously thought as the Van suddenly screeched to a stop and the back door of the van was opened by the driver, who also got out along with Isoda. "Arm yourselves quickly, and lets go!" Isoda ordered again as the men from the van picked up their MP5s and loaded them. Now feeling prepared for a fight, Kimura felt some sort of weird confidence about this mission for some reason now, whether it was Tonomibe's positive attitude, Takejiro's promise of information, or Isoda's commander like presence, he didn't know, but it made him all the more likely to succeed and survive here.

"Okay, remember, stick with me and Akita and we're gonna get through this ok my friend" Takejiro whispered in Kimura's ear as Tonomibe walked beside him on the opposite side of Kimura, feeling relieved with these two by his side.

**Scene Change**

The sound of many sirens blared in the windows from the outside of the office building as Kimura, Takejiro and Tonomibe sprinted their way towards Terunobu Maeda's office door. Shoulder barging the door through, Kimura let the other two in and shut the door rather quickly, and with the help of Takejiro and Tonomibe, managed to barricade the door with two rather heavy bookcases and a couch.

"Okay this should keep 'em out for a while, but we gotta get that document and find a way outta here, and quick!" Kimura ordered as they started searching through the various desks dotted about the office, no desk being indicated as Maeda's main desk made it rather annoying and difficult to find the right one.

"I think...I think this is the desk!!" Kimura yelled as he saw a picture of Maeda's family on the desk, a clear sign that this was the desk that he used in his daily work. Running behind the desk and looking right at the third drawer on the left hand side, he let out a round into the lock and pulled the drawer open with a good amount of force, pulling the drawer out of the desk completely.

Turning it upside down, Kimura emptied it and frantically rummaged through the pile of papers and folders on the floor as Takejiro and Tonomibe knelt beside him and helped look. "Here it is..!" Tonomibe shouted as he held a brown folder in his hand, the only brown folder in the drawer, so it had to be the one.

"Let's check first, to make sure we've got the right one!" Takejiro suggested and Kimura received the folder off of Tonomibe and placed his hand inside, feeling a single sheet of paper. Curious as to why there was so little inside, he removed the piece of paper and looked at it, and his eyes went wide.

"That fucking bastard!!" Kimura angrily said as he showed the paper to the other two, written on the paper in rather large letters was _**"Well...Congratulations boys, you'll probably all be dead anyway, so it's pointless even writing this"**_. Takejiro showed no emotion as Tonomibe grabbed the paper and ripped it right in half, an expression of anger on his face.

"The bastard would do something like this...it's just like him..." Takejiro said quietly as he stood up and looked straight at Kimura and Tonomibe "We need to get out of here now!" Then a loud banging came from the door as gunfire was heard inside and outside of the building, which meant that reinforcements for security had arrived.

"Okay we need to think quickly!" Takejiro yelled as they started searching the room for an exit point. "Here's a mad idea..." Kimura said as he pulled out a massive pile of thick cable from Maeda's Cleaner's room. Before either of them could ask why Kimura had that he picked up a chair and threw it through the window, shattering it and plummeting to the ground below.

"You see the building supports in here?" Kimura asked, pointing to the stone columns in the room "Tie this end around that tight" Kimura told Tonomibe as he handed one end of the cable to him and Kimura walked over to the edge where the shattered window was.

After Tonomibe confirmed a tight hold on the column, Kimura threw the rest of the cable over the side of the building, making a sort of rope down the side of the building. "You are crazy!!" Takejiro shouted as he let out a loud laugh at the sheer madness of Kimura's escape plan "Tonomibe you go first!" Kimura ordered as Takejiro agreed.

Tonomibe put on his pair of the thick gloves they all had, to stop his hand pretty much being ripped apart by the cable. He then took a deep breath and jumped off of the side holding the cable, doing a sort of rappelling motion down the side of the building under the light of the moon, as it was now rather late.

"You go next!" Takejiro shouted at Kimura "No...you go first!" Kimura told Takejiro as the two silently stared at each other for a second. "Okay..thank you" Kimura gave in as he went to begin his descent. As he reached the edge though, a scream came out from behind him.

Feeling lucky, the security forces outside the office let out a few pot shots through the door, and two hit Takejiro in his leg and his back, and he was now slumped down on the ground, moaning in agonising pain from the blood loss and the tissue damage the bullets had caused.

"SHIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Takejiro screamed as he didn't have any feeling in his legs. He was then flipped over by Kimura who desperately tried to figure out what to do, to no avail however, as Kimura was no doctor, and had no idea what had happened other than him getting shot.

"Taikan...listen you gotta get out of here...reach into my left pocket..." Takejiro said as Kimura obeyed and felt a CD in his left pocket. "That...that should tell you all you need to know about Akashi Takino, and what happened to him...now go my friend.." Takejiro said as he sighed "No...listen...I've been lying to you..." Kimura admitted "My name...what i do...everything has been a lie...my name is Yuudai Kimura, I'm an employee of the Tokyo central police force, and the only reason I'm here is because a girl extremely special to me lost her father Akashi, so I infiltrated to find him, Thank you for helping me do that..." Kimura told Takejiro rather sadly.

"I'm...well I'm surprised Taikan...Yuudai. Thank you for coming clean with me...and I'm sorry that I can't help you any further than this...but I hope you make Akashi's daughter happy, i'm rooting for you..." Takejiro said as he managed a smile "Now go..please...go!" Takejiro yelled as he ran out of breath and closed his eyes, fading off into the eternal slumber known as death.

Kimura shed a tear for the man he now considered a great friend, who he would never forget. Honouring Takejiro's last order, Kimura adorned his gloves and rappelled down the side of the building, to the extremely anxious Tonomibe.

"Why'd you take so long? And where's Takejiro?" Tonomibe asked as Kimura beckoned for him to follow him towards the garage "He's...he died up there Akita...they shot through the door and they got him...we wont forget him..." Kimura told Tonomibe as they made their way to the garage, thought of Happiness, and revenge running through Kimura's mind.

**Well, that was my longest chapter, and hopefully my best yet! This story is beginning to come to an end now, I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Drop a review would you please? I like constructive criticism, it helps me better my writing!**

**-Ja Na! **

**Author's note – 30****th**** October 2009 – Well, erm, In response to the review I recently received, yes, I had forgotten all about this, but I got the update for the review and, well, I want to continue this story again! Unfortunately your review was anonymous but thank you! You've given me the will to write again =] To anyone who still has this story on their update list...new chapter soon hopefully!**


End file.
